


Broken

by sailsandanchors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, so it's about as emo angsty as you can imagine, spoilers for cap2, the prompt for this was the kill from 30 seconds to mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aimless wandering of a man who has lost his sense of self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

The razor glided over his jaw, stubble and soap falling in the stained motel sink. A cool metal hand splashed water onto his face and everything about it felt wrong. Hollowed eyes looked back at him in the mirror, but he didn’t recognize them. He started cutting away at his hair until he looked like the man in the pictures again. 

His shadow had stopped him from completing his mission.

All his purpose had been stripped away by a voice screaming to be heard through the numbness of directives. It had taken control for the briefest of moments and he had tried his hardest to find it again. But every memory he recovered was drowned out by the horror of what he had become.

So he stopped looking for that ghost, but he let his body carry him places where he found a balance between emptiness and torment.

He didn’t remember why he felt at ease surrounded by the noise of people and rollercoasters. He couldn’t understand his urge to sprint forward every time a skinny kid ran out into the street. He didn’t know why he was staring at the reflection of a past he couldn’t touch.

The Winter Soldier deserved to die and Bucky Barnes…

Bucky had died a long time ago.

Metal connected with glass and shards flew everywhere. Hundreds of blank eyes taunted him from shattered fragments. Every piece of him wanted an end and every piece of him was waiting for the man on the bridge. 


End file.
